


A Very Bad Day

by jaebirdbluetheawesome (GreyAreaSystem)



Series: Jae Does Maribat [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyAreaSystem/pseuds/jaebirdbluetheawesome
Summary: Tim Drake is very concerned when a very tiny woman starts screaming at Scarecrow when he shows up ay WE. he get's even more concerned when she tries to kill him. He gets most concerned when she succeeds.
Series: Jae Does Maribat [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877605
Comments: 22
Kudos: 651





	A Very Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea but I couldn't make it work in a chaptered thing, it always just seemed weird. So I made it a tiny one-shot instead.

“SUCK MY ASS YOU SACK-HEADED BITCH!” Was not a phrase Tim heard every day. Sure, he had some similar ones he could compare it to, this was Gotham after all, but still. Not a common phrase.

Especially not spoken by four-foot-eight girls who looked so fragile that they would snap if you looked at them the wrong way. 

But nope. Here he was, trying to follow protocol for a Scarecrow attack at seven thirty in the morning and trying to save a woman he had never met before from getting murdered in his lobbey.

“You can’t make me live out my worst fear.” She growled. “I do that all on my own anyway.”

“And who might you be?” Scarecrow readied his tranquilizer gun. 

“I’m the end of you.” She snarled, and the idiot had the audacity to laugh.  _ Oh no _ Tim thought as this mini woman surged forward. She’s gonna get her ass handed to her and I’ll be at fault.

But he was quickly proven wrong. 

Scarecrow attempted to fire his tranq gun, but she dodged it. She grabbed the barrel of his gun, clearly betting on the fact that he wouldn’t let go as she used it as a pivot point to swing both legs into the air and nail him in the head with both feet, separately. 

_ Oh no way. _

Scarecrow crumpled to the ground, and she landed on her feet, seething. 

“I was healing, you bitch.” She growled loudly as she yanked the gun out of his hands, and pointed it at his face. “I was healing and you took that away from me.”

“Ha! I’m immune to my own toxins!” He sneered as she held the barrel closer to his face. 

“Are you immune to metal needles?” The Tiny Woman™ retorted angrily. Scarecrows confidence melted in seconds. 

She pulled the trigger, and he howled in pain as one of his tranquilizer darts hit him in the cheekbone. There was no way that didn’t crack his skull. “Are you immune to high pressure at close range?” She shot him in the forehead. 

_ Shit she’s crying, and she wasn’t even hit… _

He looked away from her, and at the rest of the office. 

It was completely silent. None of the goons moved, no one dared to intervene. 

“YOU TOOK MY SANITY AWAY FROM ME EVEN WHEN THIS STUPID CHEMICAL WORE OFF. I HAD TO RELIVE THE WORST WEEK OF MY LIFE EVERY FUCKING DAY BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU DID TO ME.”  _ Oh shit _ , He thought, and heard the elevator doors open behind him. 

Mystery Girl™ Shot scarecrow three more times, and he heard his father say, 

“Marinette.” In the calmest manner he had ever heard him in such a situation before.  _ Wait, he knows her? _

* * *

  
  


Marinette could not promise that if she ever met Scarecrow a second time that she wouldn’t kill him. 

She would break that promise in seconds.

That asshole had ruined her therapy process.

She had been making GOOD progress, too, for the first time in a long time.

She knew it was too good to be true, finally healing from that stupid Chat Blanc incident. 

She had stopped having so many panic attacks, she wasn’t scared to go out in public anymore, she could hold decent conversations with people. 

Until Scarecrow decided to show up. 

He had decided to do some little villain team-up project with some chemist from Versailles, and...

She hadn't wanted to be Ladybug.

Being Ladybug made her sad. 

But she had no choice. 

She had to go.

The police were having trouble, and she had a magic suit to protect her from the chemicals. 

Until she didn’t. 

She called her lucky charm, and never got the chance to use it. 

She transformed, locking herself in a bathroom, but it wasn’t enough. 

The chemicals seeped in under the door. 

Thus followed the (second) worst twenty minutes of her life.

Finally, she managed to collect herself enough to transform.

Her head cleared, but her emotions didn’t.

She took down Scarecrow with Pegasus, not really caring if she had to kill him to win or not. 

Ladybug retired after that night. 

Multimouse returned a week later, as Marinagerie. 

* * *

  
  


So when he showed up on her first day at her new job, she was furious.

Marinette would not let that asshole ruin her perfectly good new life. 

Not if she could help it. 

“SUCK MY ASS YOU SACK-HEADED BITCH.” She screamed, pulling his attention away from the other people in the room. 

“You can’t make me live out my worst fear.” She fought back tears forming in her eyes. “I do that all on my own anyway.”

“And who might you be?” She could see how he was curious, interested, as if she were something he could analyze and process.

“I’m the end of you.” She meant every word she said, and she surged forward. He was already aiming the barrel at her, fired, and missed. 

She grabbed the tranquilizer barrel, pulled, and kicked him in the face, landing gracefully as he crumpled like a sack of potatoes. 

“I was healing, you bitch.” She started to cry, but she didn;t want him to have that satisfaction. “I was healing and you took that away from me.” She picked his gun off of the floor, and aimed it at him.

“Ha! I’m immune to my own toxins!” Scarecrow, well, _ crowed _ triumphantly. She knew what she was doing.

“Are you immune to metal needles?” She laughed hollowly, knowing how much pressure this thing was capable of.

She felt a surge of pride as he started to look scared, and she pulled the trigger. 

Marinette heard a snap, or maybe it was more of a crack, as the needle fractured his cheekbone. 

“Are you immune to high pressure at close range?” She growled. She started to feel tears fall down her cheek, but she didn’t really care. She didn’t have it in her. 

“YOU TOOK MY SANITY AWAY FROM ME EVEN WHEN THIS STUPID CHEMICAL WORE OFF. I HAD TO RELIVE THE WORST WEEK OF MY LIFE EVERY FUCKING DAY BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU DID TO ME.” She fired again. And again. And again. 

His face was full of needles. 

His skull was full of cracks.

_ Oh god I shattered his skull. I just killed a man. I JUST KILLED A MAN AT MY NEW JOB AND- _

She didn’t think as she fired again.

“Marinette.” She heard a calm voice behind her say. She looked up, and saw someone giving her an apologetic look. She blinked, registered what was happening, and dropped the gun. 

* * *

  
  
  


Tim saw her look up from where she was yelling at scarecrow, and her eyes almost seemed to be glowing. But she blinked, and she seemed to calm down.

“I’m sorry.” She choked, her face stained with tears. 

“Don’t be.” Bruce sighed, “This place would be much worse off right now if you hadn’t stopped him.” She swallowed, and took a few steps back, throwing the gun onto the ground. 

“I’m so sorry.” She whispered, and looked up at the ceiling. 

“Hey,” Tim surprised himself by saying, “So many people would have run away from a fight, not towards it.” She gave him a haunted look, and he almost wished he hadn’t said it.

“One day.” She grumbled. “I’ve been here one day and I’ve already killed someone.”

“Oh, he’ll be fine.” Bruce extended a hand towards the girl, apparently named Marinette, and she gave him a terrified look. “I’m sure we can revive him if things get a little too out of hand.”

“Can I have a hug?” She was still whispering, and he agreed.

“You know, I’m honestly glad you handled the situation in the way you did.” Batman is definitely taking a backseat in this one, Tim grumbled. He would have ripped her a new one about the No Killing Rule. “It shows Tim will be around someone who knows how to put up a good fight.” _Wait what?_

“What?” He gave his father a funny look. 

“Ah, I must have forgotten. Tim, meet Miss Dupain-Cheng. She’s doing a summer project and we’re, um, helping out a bit.”

“Helping out a bit?” He raised an eyebrow at him. 

“She’s temporarily our personal designer, as well as, ah, general help around the office.” Bruce gave him a shrug. 

“There is something seriously wrong with this family.” He shook his head and headed upstairs. 

“You can’t tell me you didn’t see that.” Damian said next to him after the doors closed around them. 

“What, the part about her eyes glowing, or the look that dad gets when he’s about to adopt a new child?”

“The eye part, idiot.” 

“Oh, yeah. Something is definitely… _wonkus_ with her.”

“And I think Father knows what it is.” 

  
  



End file.
